This section is intended to provide relevant contextual information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Acidizing and fracturing procedures are commonly carried out in subterranean well formations for a number of purposes including, but not limited to, the recovery of hydrocarbons from the formation. Such procedures often use acidic fluids, for example, hydrochloric acid (HCl) to stimulate hydrocarbon production. However, the use of acidic fluids can initiate corrosion of metal equipment, tools, and other devices located in a wellbore. If the concentration of the acidic fluid is high and/or elevated temperatures are encountered in deeper formations, the corrosive effects of the acidic fluid may be exacerbated. Corrosion inhibitors are often introduced into the acidic fluid to inhibit or prevent corrosion.